There is known an information processing device which carries out a process, based on at least one image selected by a user from among a plurality of images shown on a display screen. Conventionally, in such an information processing device, a user points a pointing device, such as e.g., a mouse, a touch panel, an information input device disclosed in Patent Document 1, or the like, at each image among a plurality of images to thereby select at least one image from among the plurality of images.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 3262677